A Different Kind Of Rose
by FutureAJ
Summary: May is going all out in training in order to win the next Grand Festival.However, during the process she forgets what special day it is. Luckily for her,a cocky but special someone is there to remind her and also..be her special valentine. Contestshipping


**A Different Kind of Rose**

"Alright Blaziken, use your best sky attack!"

"Blaaazakeeen!" the fire bird pokemon yelled as it soared into the air with an electrifying kick.

"Yeah, that's the way to do it," the brunette haired coordinator congratulated.

"Now, one more time,"

"Hey May, I see you're still training to win that next festival," a cocky voice emerged as May turned back to identify the person.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May question with an astonished expression.

"Figures," Drew began as he flipped his hair just as arrogantly as ever. "You're just as clueless as ever aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" May asked as she looked at him skeptically.

"Only _you_ wouldn't know would you?" Drew started as he once again gave a little flip to his hair. "It's Valentine's day May."

May lightly smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah, how could I totally forget something like that?' May mentally smacked herself.

"That's easy," Drew began.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking too much about the next grand festival that you didn't stop and think about it, did you?"

May nervously began to point her fingers together. "Umm, no I guess not."

"Typical May, oh well, it's not like you're going to win the Grand Festival anyway," Drew arrogantly stated with intensions on getting May anxious. And boy did his plans succeed.

"What!" Are you forgetting who won our last meeting, huh Drew!?"

May expected Drew to comeback with a smart remark like how many times did I beat you or beginners luck; but Drew's comment took May by surprise.

"Hmmph, that's all beside the point May. "I mean, look around you."

"Huh?" May followed her rival's advice and to her surprise, found out all of the coordinators lying with other fellow coordinators who were most likely couples, sparking up conversations, playing with their pokemon, and most importantly…..enjoying themselves. No one in the beautiful bright sunny day was training or making any sort of preparations for gym battles or up and coming contest.

May sunk her head down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but there's still one problem."

Drew's expression turned skeptical as he watched the brunette begin to blush.

"Well, it's just…. I don't have a valentine," May explained shyly.

At this point she expected Drew to have a laugh or too at May. He had plenty of fan girls chasing him around from what seems like from 24, 7. How could he not have a valentine?

After taking a couple of words to let the words sink in. Drew smiled and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out" Drew smartly replied.

"Oh YEAH Well I…..," May shouted, but before she could finish her words Drew silenced her by placing in her hand, what seemed like a dozen set of roses accompanied by a special rose that shined like the light of sun, standing out in the middle of the others.

"This is…for me?" May was indeed shocked. This move had taken her by surprise. In no way did she expect Drew to give her these roses. Sure he had his moments when he would occasionally dish her roses after a competition mostly, but not all together in a beautiful package.

Drew smiled as he looked at his clueless friend. "No they're for Beautifly," Drew responded arrogantly.

May's face faulted. "Oh, well Beautifly isn't…"

"Of course they're for you May, who else?"

"I...Don't know," May honestly replied.

Drew flipped his hair before surprisingly moving closer to May.

"And you know what else May?"

"What is it Drew?" May blushed just realizing how close to two were to one another.

"What I meant to say was...I hope you didn't have a valentine because…I wanted to be yours," Drew smoothly said in what sounded like below a whisper.

As hard as she tried, May couldn't fight her blush any longer as her cheeks flushed bright cherry.

"….?"

"Hmmph," Drew smiled as he began to walk off.

"Wait Drew!" May eagerly rushed stopping Drew in his tracks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Drew calmly asked.

"Well, I that was really nice of what you did and well... I didn't get you anything," May whined.

"It's alright May, don't sweat it."

"But I've got to give you something."

Drew shrugged. "Really May it's alright, you don't have to….

But before Drew could finish his sentence, he was cut off from a long warm embracive hug.

Surprised as Drew was he tried his hardest not to blush in front of May but suddenly, even he couldn't resist her next move.

May gave Drew a kiss on the cheek that lasted about 5 whole seconds. Sure, the kiss may have only been 5 seconds but, too May and Drew it seemed like 5 minutes.

Once May finished both she and drew flushed cherry red. This move was an unexpected move indeed. Never did he expect May to make such a daring action.

"Umm, I got to go but in the mean time, take it easy May," Drew responded after the short moment of silence, still blushing.

"Alright," May shyly replied.

"Hey, Drew?"

Drew once again turned around to face May.

"Yeah May?"

"I, just well I…thanks."

Drew flashed May a last one of his notorious arrogant smiles before replying. "Don't mention it, happy Valentine's Day May" Drew replied gently as he began to walk off.

May blushed as Drew began to walk out of sight.

"You…too, Drew," May said just barely above a whisper looking like a madly in love puppy dog.

Drew responded by giving a quick wave to May as his back was turned to her. Although Drew's face was no longer turned toward May, she could tell that just like her, he was still blushing furiously as he carried on to his next destination. May now staring at Drew with admiration, decided to take her rival's advice by giving her as well as her pokemon, the rest of day off from training. After all, there would be plenty of contests to come. However, Valentine's Day only came once a year. Looking at that beautiful rose in the package made May very happy inside knowing that she had a special someone to remind her of what special day it was and also, be her special valentine.

_**That's that. You know I really wanted to get the last two chapters finished for my story A Gym Leader's Unfinished Task completed but unfortunately, I realized it wasn't going to happen. So instead, I debated to myself if I should do a quick but nice valentine fic and I guess the day gave me the mood to do it so, I hope you guys liked it. This is Future AJ saying Happy Valentine's Day.**_


End file.
